This proposal requests continued funding of the predoctoral Training Program in Cell and Molecular Biology at the University of Washington and Fred Hutchinson Cancer Center (UW/FHCRC). Trainees in the program are chosen by a rigorous selection process that picks the top graduate students from three interdisciplinary programs and eight departmental programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] The major goal of this program is to train students in cell and molecular biology during their graduate career by exposing them to the wide range of research in this area. Students in the Training Program receive training beyond the standard graduate program through a monthly student presentation series that includes all of the trainees, an annual retreat that includes the trainees and their advisors, and through lectures supported by this program. [unreadable] [unreadable] This program plays an important role in training the next generation of scientists for academia and industry. The trainees have a strong record of success as shown by their publications in graduate school and the career choices they make after they leave graduate school. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]